Kun'nsshaku et Jin'seo, la vérité enterrée
by SesshyKa
Summary: Notre monde est protégé, par ces deux divinités, qui se font face, sur les autels. Par ces deux statuts, qui se défient du regard, comme deux ennemis, alors que leur but est commun. Mais qui sait vraiment, qui est en mesure de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit-là? Ils sont des dieux, et pourtant, même pour eux, la vérité s'est déformée, et a choisi une voie différente
1. Min'seo Kaj'ei

**L**a jeune femme serra le nourrisson entre ses bras contre elle. Elle l'aimait tellement… La chérissait tellement, cette fille, cette enfant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de connaître. Puis, détournant son regard de l'être qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter, elle tendit les bras en avant, le déposant entre les bras de son père.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé… » Tenta celui-ci, désespéré à l'idée que cette femme, qu'il aimait le quitterait bientôt. Mais elle leva la main, coupant court à ses vaines protestations.

« - C'est mon destin. Izaël-sama, depuis que je suis arrivée ici, vous saviez que ce jour arriverait. Et, lorsqu'à mon tour je m'éteindrai, ce sera au tour de cette enfant. »

Ceci étant-dit, elle tourna les talons, s'enfonçant dans la forêt noire et profonde, où les ténèbres semblaient avoir élu domicile.

« - Emos ! » Appela-t-il, ne pouvant se résoudre à abandonner cette femme qui avait vécu à ses côtés pendant près de 500 ans, et qui lui avait donné une fille. Ladite Emos s'arrêta, avant d'être totalement happée par la nuit.

« - Son nom sera Ka'jei. » Déclara-t-elle simplement en guise d'adieu. « Elle portera le destin de ses ancêtres, à nouveau. N'oubliez pas, Izaël-sama. Mon cœur sera toujours votre, en cette enfant. »

Et ceci étant, sous les supplications de l'homme qui ne souhaitait pas la voir disparaître, elle s'enfonça encore dans la forêt, engloutie par les ténèbres.

« - Tel est le destin de Kun'nsshaku, encore et encore. »

Sa voix qui n'était qu'un murmure s'évanouit dans le mugissement du vent, et le Taiyoukai resserra ses bras autour de l'enfant qui venait de lui être donné : **Min Seo Ka'jei.**

* * *

« - Ka'jei-sama ! »

Désespérée, Imuri accéléra le pas et poussa avec force les lourds battant de la porte de la salle de prière, et ce qu'elle savait déjà lui apparut comme une évidence : elle était vide. Elle tourna alors les talons, ses pieds nus effleurant à peine le plancher, et se précipita vers une autre pièce, qu'elle ouvrit avec violence. Vide, encore. Elle passa en revue toutes les pièces du temple, des chambres à la cuisine. Elle s'élança alors comme un boulet de canon dans le corridor, pour se planter devant le vieux Tonai, qui balayait tranquillement le corridor brillant de propreté.

« - Tonai ! » Hurla-t-elle furieuse contre l'intendant qui aidait souvent la jeune fille à faire le mur avant la prière de l'après midi. « Où est Ka'jei-sama ? Répond ! »

Il s'arrêta un instant dans sa tâche pour l'observer, et haussa les épaules. Depuis les nombreux millénaires qu'ils se connaissaient, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à s'apprécier.

« - Ka'jei-sama est sorti par la porte arrière. » Déclara-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules. « Elle est enfermée ici depuis un siècle, la pauvre enfant a besoin de prendre l'air. Mais les vieilles acariâtres comme toi ne doivent pas comprendre. »

Imuri laissa échapper une sorte de sifflement menaçant et pointa son doigt dans la direction de l'intendant si désagréable.

« - Je ne te permets pas imbécile ! » S'écria-t-elle, hors d'elle : « je suis au service de ce temple et de cette famille depuis plus de 9 millénaires et il n'y a jamais eu aucun problème avec l'Obachi hormis Ka'jei !

- Je sers ce temple depuis aussi longtemps que toi, et tu sais, comme moi que Ka'jei-sama se comporte exactement comme Kun'nsshaku-sama. »

Imuri ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma. C'était vrai. Kun'nsshaku, était aussi indisciplinée que sa descendante. Elle entendit les cloches tinter, signe qu'une énergie extérieure venait de pénétrer le temple, et elle se retourna, pour apercevoir la fameuse Ka'jei qui entrait, vêtue de son kimono bleu nuit. Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour hurler, lorsqu'elle remarqua la petite main glissée dans celle de son élève, et une petite brune vêtue d'un kimono orange, pleine de tâches de rousseurs, qui l'observait avec de gros-yeux, un sourire timide collé aux lèvres. Ka'jei sourit, en avançant dans le temple, et entraîna la gamine avec elle.

« - Je suis désolée d'être sortie sans ton autorisation Imuri. Mais en chemin, j'ai trouvé cette jeune fleur. Jao souhaitait en faire son repas. Tonai, tu veux bien lui servir quelque chose à manger, d'accord ? »

L'intendant poussa un grognement d'assentiment, et s'éloigna avec son balai en direction des cuisines. La prêtresse en charge de l'éducation de la plus jeune s'avança jusqu'à se trouver face aux deux jeunes filles.

« - Ka'jei-sama, qui est vôtre amie ?

- C'est Rin-chan. » Répondit celle-ci en inclinant légèrement la tête vers la petite fille dont le sourire s'agrandit. « Elle est entrée par-hasard sur le Seikyon. Il fallait que je l'emmène ici ou elle se serait faite dévorée. »

Elle se pencha vers la petite fille, souriant de plus belle. La gamine lui rendit deux fois plus grand, et elle tendit le bras vers la vieille prêtresse au visage sévère.

« - Rin-chan, voici Imuri. Elle s'occupe de moi depuis que je suis toute petite. Malgré ses airs sévères, elle est très gentille, ne t'en fais pas. Elle va t'emmener dans les cuisines pendant que j'effectue ma prière de l'après-midi.

- D'accord ! »

Et la petite suivit la vieille femme, tandis que l'actuelle apprentie Obachi s'éclipsait. Rin coula un regard en coin à la vieille miko, puis se jeta à l'eau.

« - Imuri-sama, c'est quoi le Seikyon ? »

La miko en question coula un regard en coin à la petite fille, et ne put réprimer un sourire attendri. Elle était le portrait craché de la petite Ka'jei, au même âge.

« - On appelle Seikyon les terres sacrées qui entourent le temple sacré. Il protège le lieu d'entraînement de l'apprentie Obachi.

- C'est quoi une Obachi ? »

Imuri baissa les yeux, réprimant un soupir d'exaspération. Ka'jei menait-elle cette enfant ici, sur un lieu sacré sans même lui en parler ?

« - Il faut d'abord savoir qu'il y a deux divinité qui régissent le monde. Jin'seo, qu'on nomme aussi l'ardent, maître de toutes les terres et tous les feux de ce monde. Puis Kun'nsshaku, maîtresse de toutes les mers et toutes les eaux de ce monde. Ils étaient comme ombre et lumière. Feu et Glace. Fini et infini. Il y a près de 10 000 ans, décidant qu'il était assez fort pour contrôler le monde entier, Jin'seo réunit une armée, et déclara la guerre à Kun'nsshaku. La déesse affronta seule ses 100 000 hommes et les vainquit tous. Jin'seo dans une fureur noire égorgea la déesse épuisée par son précédent affrontement. Le sang de celle-ci s'écoula dans la mer, et quelques jours plus tard, son corps entièrement constituée d'eau se reforma.

Kun'nsshaku furieuse de l'affront que venait de lui faire subir Jin'seo le pourchassa jusqu'aux confins du monde, et enfin, un jour, ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Débuta alors une bataille de 100 jours et 100 nuits. Aucun des deux dieux n'arrivait à prendre le pas sur l'autre. A défaut de le tuer, Kun'nsshaku décida alors de l'enfermer. Se servant de son corps à présent constitué d'eau, elle fondit sur lui, et l'entraîna aux confins des mers. Jin'seo mourut noyé. C'est ce qu'on raconte tout du moins. La vérité est tout autre.

Avant de se noyer, Jin'seo appela à lui toute la terre, et tout le feu de ce monde, et s'enveloppa dans un cocon terreux. Kun'nsshaku à bout de forces se fondit dans la mer, abandonnant son enveloppe charnelle. L'enfant de Kun'nsshaku, Meo Pio Gan'sei, une hymen - créature se situant pile entre les Tenshi et les Dieux - se mit à parcourir les mers, protégeant les eaux à la place de sa génitrice. Elle devint alors Obachi. C'est le nom que l'on donne à ces entités, qui abandonnent leur vie pour s'offrir aux mers toutes entières. Mais 3 000 ans après son sacrifice, Jin'seo se libéra. Gan'sei le poursuivit pendant 7 jours et 7 nuits durant. Loin d'être moins forte que sa mère, elle l'affronta à son tour pendant plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits. Puis, réalisant qu'elle ne pourrait le vaincre, elle utilisa le même stratagème que Kun'nsshaku et l'entraîna dans les mers.

C'est ainsi que Ji Dao Kyo'rei, fille de Gan'sei et elle aussi hymen décida de rédiger l'**Hogo Suru Ishi**. Le testament des protectrices. Il oblige chaque descendante de Kun'nsshaku à devenir Obachi à son tour, peu importe qu'elle soit Hymen, Youkai, Humaine ou même Tenshi. Ka'jei-sama suit sa formation, pour devenir Obachi à son tour »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la petite fille à sa gauche. Elle semblait avoir décroché à peine le sixième de son récit entamé. La prêtresse poussa un soupir, et reprit son récit.

« - En résumé, Ka'jei-sama suit une formation pour devenir une sorte de prêtresse, capable de protéger tout le monde. »

Le visage de la plus jeune s'éclaira, et elle comprit à son air radieux qu'elle venait enfin de comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer depuis quelques minutes. La vieille prêtresse mena l'enfant à travers le temple, se questionnant tout de même de l'arrivée de la petite sur le Seikyon. Ce lieu saint repoussait Youkai et humain. Ou cette petite fille avait une aura si pure que même la barrière ne réussissait pas à la repousser, ou bien… Elle se promenait sans s'en rendre compte avec le Youki d'une créature qui était capable de traverser la barrière.

* * *

De l'encens dans la main droite, Ka'jei quittait le temple à pas lents, prête à rejoindre la stèle pour effectuer sa prière de l'après-midi. Et elle se questionnait encore sur le moyen que la petite avait employé pour traverser la barrière qu'elle avait elle-même érigée. Elle avait pu le constater elle-même, cette enfant n'avait rien de mauvais. Ce qui l'avait étonnée était même ce cœur pur, semblable au sien. Si la petite Rin exploitait ces capacités qu'elle avait en elle, et apprenait à s'en servir, elle ferait une excellente Miko… Elle secoua la tête, s'arrachant ces idées de la tête. De un, Rin était encore trop jeune, et de deux, elle ne devait pas avoir la prétention de se comparer à cette enfant. Il était réellement pur, sans aucune trace d'ombre, ou de ténèbres. Alors que le sien avait sa part de noirceur… Qu'elle prie à la stèle ou non, elle resterait Min Seo Ka'jei, l'enfant pour qui devenir Obachi est un véritable défi contrairement à ses ancêtres. Mais elle ne comptait pas faillir. Elle comptait protéger ces mers, comme lui chuchotait chaque nuit Kun'nsshaku à l'oreille, sans fléchir, et une nouvelle fois, éradiquer tout mal qui les menaçait. Il y eût un mouvement à sa gauche, et sereine, elle y jeta un œil. Calé sur son pas, Jao avançait à pas lents, regardant autour de lui pour vérifier qu'aucun danger ne la guette. Certes, elle était vulnérable, lors de sa prière. Mais qui était assez fou pour s'aventurer sur ces terres saintes ? Elle pénétra dans la clairière, qui marquait la fin de son domaine, et aussi du Seikyon, au-delà, humains ou Youkai pouvaient déambuler librement, et s'approcha de la stèle en pierre, avant de s'agenouiller devant. Gravée au fer sur le rocher, une triskèle y était représentée. Elle était symbole de passé, de présent et de futur. Mais aussi du monde des esprits, des vivants et des morts. Ainsi que d'esprit, d'âme et de corps. Tout cela était Kun'nsshaku. Tout cela représentait Kun'nsshaku. Et on prêtait serment sur cette stèle, lorsqu'il était temps. Elle déposa avec lenteur l'encens à ses côtés, près de la stèle, et se tourna vers Jao qui était assis derrière elle, avec un petit sourire. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur l'encens, et plaça son doigt sur le bout de la mèche. Une flamme vive et dorée en jaillit, et la fumée s'éleva autour d'elle, avant de former un cercle, l'englobant comme une sphère.

« - Passé, présent, futur. » Déclama-t-elle d'une voix calme, tandis que l'air autour d'elle se faisait plus électrique, forçant le loup des mers, Jao, à se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même. « Sagesse, pureté et clairvoyance. J'en appelle à toi, ô dieu qui régit notre monde, et protège nos mères, nos fils, nos filles et nos pères. Kun'nsshaku, déesse des mers et des océans, du juste et de la lune. Que ton souffle glacé m'amène sur le chemin qu'est mon destin. »

Un grognement sourd l'interrompit, et elle rouvrit les yeux avec lenteur, maintenant par la force de sa seule volonté la force qui émanait dans l'air. Le loup des océans s'était planté à ses côtés, et il sortait les dents, menaçant quelque chose qu'il percevait de l'autre côté de la barrière. Elle posa une main sur sa fourrure, pour le calmer, et porta à son tour les yeux sur la personne planté de l'autre côté de sa barrière. Un homme - ou plutôt un youkai - les observait tous les deux, immobile, droit comme un i, sans bouger d'un pouce. Paralysée par sa peur, elle resta accrochée à la fourrure du loup, qui se tendait de plus en plus au fil des secondes. L'aura de cet homme était tellement oppressante et tellement impressionnante, qu'elle était totalement tétanisée. Taiyoukai. Ce mot semblait résonner dans son crâne comme une menace. Un frisson d'effroi remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et elle se serra un peu plus contre Jao, qui avança d'un pas offensif. Mais tant que ce youkai ne pénétrait pas à l'intérieur de la barrière, ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Et visiblement, il n'y semblait pas préparé, car il continuait à les observer sans bouger d'un pouce. Et comme le loup semblait prêt à bondir, elle passa les bras autour de son cou, autant pour l'immobiliser, que pour le serrer contre elle, s'insufflant du courage. Puis, elle le lâcha, lui intimant d'un regard sévère de ne pas attaquer, et s'approcha de l'étranger, restant à bonne distance derrière la barrière. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et se lança, déclarant d'un ton calme :

« - Ces terres sont sacrées, étranger. Les youkai n'ont ni le pouvoir, ni l'autorisation d'y pénétrer. Quoique vous cherchiez ici, vous ne le trouverez pas. »

Elle souffla, et la fumée qui semblait figée dans les airs depuis quelques secondes se remit à se mouvoir normalement, comme de la fumée, aspirée par l'air ambiant. Agissant avec lenteur, effrayée par sa posture immobile et menaçante, elle posa la paume de sa main à plat contre la barrière. Il sembla enfin bouger, et elle fut reconnaissante au loup d'être à ses côtés. Seule, elle n'aurait sûrement pas été capable de lui faire face. Il se mouvait avec lenteur, rendant chaque geste angoissant.

« - Où est-elle ? » Demanda-t-il enfin, et son cœur fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine.

Sa voix ô combien grave et ô combien attirante contenait une menace à peine voilée. Et sa main qui venait de se poser sur la garde de l'épée qu'il portait à la taille l'effraya d'autant plus.

« - Rin-chan est avec mon précepteur, dans le temple. Mais je vous répète que vous ne pourrez pas traverser la barrière. Un youkai en est impossible. »

_Même aussi puissant que vous… _Ajouta-t-elle intérieurement. Et comme il s'emparait de sa lame, semblant ne même pas l'avoir écoutée, elle recula. Jao se planta devant elle avec agressivité défiant le youkai malgré la différence de taille, et sûrement de force.

« - Tant qu'il ne traverse pas la barrière, ne l'attaque pas Jao. » Murmura-t-elle au loup qui souhaitait de toutes ses forces protéger sa maîtresse.

Le youkai brandit son épée, et elle se tendit. Se croyait-il vraiment capable de briser sa barrière ? Elle en créait de meilleures qu'Imuri, et jamais personne n'avait été capable de la briser, pas même un youkai tel que Tonai. Alors, cet homme… Non, ce youkai en était-il capable ? Avec violence, malgré son geste sec, la lame s'abattit contre la barrière. Des éclairs crépitèrent entre les deux surfaces, mais l'épée finit par être repoussée, et elle souffla, soulagée.

« - Qui es-tu ? » Questionna froidement le youkai, ce qui la fit frissonner.

Elle s'approcha de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, restant à bonne distance. Elle avait déjà côtoyé des youkai, mais jamais la présence de l'un d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais rendue aussi nerveuse. Celui-ci, plus que tous les autres semblait d'une dangerosité accablante.

« - Mon nom est Min Seo Ka'jei. Et je suis la fille d'Izaël, seigneur et maître de la porte du Sud. »

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris. Premièrement, que faisait la fille d'Izaël ici ? Deuxièmement, cette enfant était-elle réellement ce qu'elle prétendait être ? Puis, elle inclina la tête de côté plissant les yeux en le dévisageant. Ce visage lui disait quelque chose. Et ces cheveux, blancs comme la neige aussi.

« - Et vous, qui êtes vous ?

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre. » Répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui lui donna un air plus menaçant encore.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, et il y eut un long silence. Puis, lentement, passant outre l'air ahuri du loup qui la regardait avec de gros-yeux, elle tendit la main. Une ouverture se forma dans la barrière, et elle recula d'un pas, étirant ses lèvres en un sourire chaleureux.

« - Le temple est par là. » Déclara-t-elle en se retournant, et en tendant la main dans la direction du toit qu'on apercevait de là où elle se trouvait : « la sensation sera désagréable lorsque vous poserez un pied de ce côté-ci, mais vous devriez vous en sortir. »

Se détournant sans se soucier de s'il la suivait ou non, elle prit la direction du temple, ayant tout de même la décence de s'arrêter près de la stèle pour terminer sa prière. Elle joignit les mains.

« - Je sais ce que tu représente une triskèle. Et j'espère pouvoir la caractériser à mon tour, un jour. »

Elle souffla sur la mèche de l'encens qui continuait à se consumer, récupéra la boite qui tenait plus du bijou, la cala sous son bras, et reprit tranquillement la direction du temple, sans un regard derrière elle, et sans vérifier si le youkai la suivait ou non.

Tonai balayait encore le porche lorsqu'elle arriva en vu du temple. Il balayait les différentes énergies pour n'en garder que les pures. Il leva les yeux à son approche, et lui adressa un sourire. Elle était la seule personne à qui Tonai était capable de sourire, et ne comprenait toujours pas. Le vieil homme semblait lui… porter une affection spéciale, dont elle ne comprenait pas l'origine.

« - Vous êtes revenu. » Déclara-t-il la tête renversée sur le côté. Puis son regard se posa sur quelque chose par-dessus son épaule, et une ombre traversa son regard. Imperceptiblement, elle se crispa : « et avec de la compagnie, encore une fois. »

Elle hocha la tête, et s'approcha du vieil homme, posant une main sur son poignet qui maintenait fermement le balai comme s'il allait s'enfuir. Le complexe du mâle dominant ? Elle repoussa aussitôt cette pensée totalement déplacée et qui ne faisait rire qu'elle.

« - Allons à l'intérieur Tonai. Ça fait 9 millénaires que tu balais ce porche. Tu peux bien t'accorder quelques minutes de repos n'est-ce pas ? »

Il grogna une phrase d'assentiment, et fila à l'intérieur du temple sans demander son reste. Elle se tourna, et retint un tressaillement nerveux en constatant le youkai à plusieurs pas derrière elle, juste derrière Jao, qui lui grognait dessus. Assez bonne distance pour la suivre, mais assez pour s'enfuir en cas de besoin. Elle posa un genou à terre, et le loup des mers trottina jusqu'à elle, et s'allongea sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Elle le gratta entre les oreilles.

« - J'ai besoin que tu protège mon temple Jao. J'ai besoin que tu me protège. Tu crois que tu le pourrais ? »

Il poussa un grognement d'acquiescement avant de se redresser, et de disparaître à travers la forêt. Elle se redressa, avec un sourire affectueux, et prit de nouveau la direction du temple, poussant les lourds battants en bois dont les cloches tintèrent, signe qu'une énergie extérieure entrait en contact avec l'intérieur. Prenant la peine de se déchausser tranquillement, elle marcha pieds nus, sur le parquet du temple. Imuri et Rin ne pouvaient être que dans la salle de prière. Quand elle en ouvrit d'ailleurs la porte, la petite se jeta dans ses bras avec une exclamation de joie.

« - Ka'jei-sama ! »

Maladroitement, elle réceptionna l'enfant qui serra son visage contre son ventre. Imuri l'avait-elle si traumatisée psychologiquement que ça ? Tendrement, elle posa un genou au sol, devant la petite, et caressa ses cheveux bruns.

« - Quelqu'un est venu pour toi.

- Sesshoumaru-sama ? » S'enquit Rin, le regard brillant.

Ka'jei se fendit d'un grand sourire, et se décala lentement de côté. La gamine poussa un couinement de joie, et elle se jeta dans les bras du youkai, qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour la rattraper. Elle se serra contre lui comme à une peluche, et il resta figé tout du long de son étreinte chaleureuse. Ka'jei se pinça les lèvres, et croisa malgré elle le regard courroucé d'Imuri. Oh oui… Elle avait oublié. La prêtresse haïssait les youkai et contrairement à Tonai, ne les supportait aucunement. Elle se redressa sur ses jambes, renifla dédaigneusement, et sortit par l'autre porte. A son tour, Ka'jei se redressa. Observer l'innocence de Rin lui rappelait ses jeunes années. Et la présence de Kory. Il avait représenté pour elle ce que ce youkai représentait pour l'enfant. Tout ce à quoi elle tenait le plus. Tout ce qu'elle chérissait le plus. Et maintenant, seule dans ce temple depuis près d'un siècle, la solitude commençait à se faire pesante. L'aura joyeuse et enfantine qu'elle dégageait l'avait tout de suite attirée. Et aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, elle avait envie de pouvoir garder la gamine à ses côtés. Sentant son faible cœur s'agiter, et ses yeux s'embuer, elle se releva, sur la pointe des pieds, et quitta la salle de prière, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. A peine dans le couloir, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, un sanglot coincé au fond de la gorge et plongea la tête entre ses genoux serrés.

« - Tu as tant de chance, Rin-chan… » Murmura-t-elle en souriant malgré les larmes qui se déversaient sur ses joues pâles. « Moi, je connais mon destin. Je connais ma mort, qui a été tracée à l'avance. Et je ne peux rien faire pour changer cet instant inévitable. Je n'ai personne pour m'épauler, et personne pour m'aider. Je suis si seule. Et si triste… »


	2. Adieu, mon père

**Résumé du chapitre précédent…**

« - Son nom sera Ka'jei. » Déclara-t-elle simplement en guise d'adieu. « Elle portera le destin de ses ancêtres, à nouveau. N'oubliez pas, Izaël-sama. Mon cœur sera toujours votre, en cette enfant. »

Et ceci étant, sous les supplications de l'homme qui ne souhaitait pas la voir disparaître, elle s'enfonça encore dans la forêt, engloutie par les ténèbres.

« - Tel est le destin de Kun'nsshaku, encore et encore. »

« - Tu as tant de chance, Rin-chan… » Murmura-t-elle en souriant malgré les larmes qui se déversaient sur ses joues pâles. « Moi, je connais mon destin. Je connais ma mort, qui a été tracée à l'avance. Et je ne peux rien faire pour changer cet instant inévitable. Je n'ai personne pour m'épauler, et personne pour m'aider. Je suis si seule. Et si triste… »

* * *

**Chapitre second** : Adieu, mon père…

** E**t c'était ainsi que tout avait commencé. Ma rencontre avec **lui** avait été le début de la fin. C'était par sa faute, que j'étais morte. Mais malgré toute la rancœur et toute l'amertume qui m'animait, il m'était impossible de lui en vouloir. N'était-il pas celui qui m'avait redonné goût à la vie, après que j'aie perdu toute raison d'espérer me contentant d'agir mécaniquement attendant patiemment ma mort ? Il avait été le centre de mes pensées, de mes attentions, de mes préoccupations. Petit à petit, c'était grâce à lui que j'avais **pu** changer. Allant même jusqu'à oublier ma mission première, j'avais commencé à nourrir d'autres souhaits, d'autres sentiments. Le voir sourire, montrer sa faiblesse, accorder sa confiance… Toutes ces choses qui auraient pu paraître anodines ne l'étaient pas. Je n'avais vécu que pour cela. Que pour lui. J'avais sacrifié ce que j'avais juré de faire et devais faire, pour ce que je chérissais et aimais. J'avais tout sacrifié pour lui. J'avais fait mon choix et pourtant… Comment avais-je pu oublier qui étais-je, et ce que je me devais de faire ? Pour lui… Un être dénué de tous sentiments et de toute compassion. Un être qui n'avait aucune considération pour autrui et qui ne vivait que pour lui-même. Tellement de mensonges, de tromperies et d'absurdités… Et tu te contentais d'accepter ces qualificatifs, en les prenant tiens. Mais où était passé ce cœur, qui battait à l'unisson du mien si longtemps auparavant ? Mais où étais-tu passé ? T'étais-tu perdu en chemin ? Avais-tu oublié la route jusqu'à moi ? Et fallait-il seulement que je disparaisse enfin… Pour que tout revienne à toi ?

* * *

Le réveil fut brutal. Comme s'il on avait décidé de me poignarder au niveau de la poitrine. Comme si des serpents de feu parcouraient ma peau pour se repaître de mon sang. Comme si la glace avait décidé de comprimer mes poumons pour m'empêcher de respirer. Et mes larmes, encore et encore s'écoulaient le long de mes joues telle une rivière destinée à s'assécher. Ma gorge totalement obstrué m'empêchait de pousser le hurlement qui aurait dû me sauver et la douleur au niveau de ma poitrine grandissait. Comme si après avoir crée une ouverture, on tentait de m'arracher ce cœur pour la réduire en morceaux. _Aidez-moi… Pitié aidez-moi… _Mais personne n'entendait mon appel muet. Et j'étais condamnée à mourir dans le silence et la douleur. Puis, comme si le monde expirait en même temps que moi, la douleur s'estompa et je pus me redresser totalement tâtant mon corps à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure, d'un mal que je n'aurais pas été en mesure de voir ou de sentir. Mais rien. Mon corps était le même que d'habitude. Et aucun mal n'y avait élu domicile. Pourtant, les larmes continuaient à rouler le long de mes joues, témoins de cette souffrance qui avait été mienne pendant quelques instants. Abattue, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains laissant libre cours à ma tristesse. Encore et encore. Depuis que cette petite humaine et le youkai avaient quitté le temple, il ne me quittait. Ce rêve étrange dans lequel je ne voyais rien, ne sentais rien. Mais je l'entendais. Tel une litanie, me répéter ces mots encore et encore, dont le sens m'échappait. Et mon réveil se soldait par une fulgurante douleur qui m'enflammait le corps. Je n'avais plus cœur à rien. Seul tristesse et désespoir se battaient mon esprit. Toute combativité, toute volonté, toute détermination avaient quitté mon être. Et je n'étais plus que cette poupée vide, qui craignait à présent les mauvais présages que lui apportaient ses rêves. Je n'étais plus ce que j'étais, mais je n'étais pas encore ce que je ne devais pas être. Je flottais entre ces deux eaux, comme une feuille, attendant patiemment qu'une bourrasque de vent me pousse d'un côté, ou de l'autre. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Un grognement sourd m'interrompit dans mes réflexions lugubres et quelque chose d'humide et chaud se coinça sous mon aisselle. Me retournant dans un sursaut, je remarquais Ashaera qui tenait un lièvre dans sa gueule et qui le déposais devant moi, me donnant des petits coups de museau pour l'inciter à manger. Douce intention. Mais mon estomac encore serré par un sentiment qui me glaçait le sang n'était pas encore près à avaler quoique ce soit. Alors, je me redressais sous les protestations du loup, remettant rapidement ma tenue en place pour retrouver un semblant de dignité. On ne se présentait pas devant Izaël de la porte du Sud en tenue de souillon. Et par-dessus tout, si mon père voyait que je lui rendais visite sans escorte, il me ferait la peau. J'avais donc emmené Jao et Ashaera avec moi. Et si le premier continuait à bouder dans son coin, le second s'occupait de moi plus que de raison. Jetant un œil vers l'horizon, je remarquais la colline de l'_Hinode*_. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques petites heures de marche. Le temps de contourner cette colline et je reverrais enfin celui qui m'avait élevé pendant 95 ans. Izaël de la porte du Sud, mon père.

- Jao. Appelais-je doucement, nous partons.

Et malgré toute la colère qu'il pouvait éprouver à mon égard, je le savais : Jao, tout comme Ashaera m'aimait et me respectait. Jamais il n'oserait mettre ma vie en danger pour n'importe quelle raison qui soit. Alors, il émergea des sous-bois, toutes dents dehors, démontrant sa colère à mon égard, mais m'emboîta le pas. Parce que tous les loups des mers aimaient la personne je j'incarnais et que je représentais. Et en retour, je les aimais autant que s'ils étaient de ma propre famille. Arriver en vue de la porte du Sud nous pris moins de deux heures. On utilisait "de la porte du Sud" pour décrire le Taiyoukai souverain des terres du Sud, parce que sa forteresse se trouvait juste derrière une arche géante que l'écume de mer et les coquillages avaient recouverte. Certains disaient que passer sous l'arche était synonyme de malédiction. Je n'y avais jamais vu que promesse d'avenir. Contournant soigneusement l'ache, je m'avançais jusque devant les grandes murailles que je contournais pour atteindre la grande porte en chêne. Deux gardes avaient croisés leur lance devant la porte. Et en me voyant ainsi avancer ils décroisèrent aussitôt leur lance, actionnant l'ouverture des portes.

- Bienvenue chez-vous, Ka'jei-sama. M'accueillit même l'un d'eux alors que je passais à ses côtés.

On aurait dit qu'une princesse rentrait chez-elle. Absolument toute la cour se prosternait devant moi, me saluant à grands ressorts de : « quels plaisirs de vous revoir Ka'jei-sama ! » Comme si je m'étais absentée pour une éternité. Mais un siècle n'était rien dans la vie d'un youkai. Une petite portion de la vie qu'il pouvait réellement mener. Et à peine posais-je le pied sur le doux plancher de la forteresse, que je sentis toutes ses énergies converger vers moi. C'était agréable, et désagréable à la fois. Comme… Comme si l'on s'ouvrait au monde pour la première fois. Lorsque je m'engageais dans le couloir qui menait aux bureaux de mon père, Genzô, un petit serviteur me poursuivit en courant.

- Ka'jei-sama ! Izaël-sama passe une entrevue importante avec un grand seigneur ! Vous ne pouvez pas y allez avec vos… Bâtards !

Je me stoppais nette, figée à cause des mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Sous mes yeux, se moquant bien de leur présence à mes côtés, il venait d'insulter Ashaera et Jao. Mes amis. Mes compagnons. Je fronçais les sourcils en me tournant vers lui, et il blêmit.

- Enfin… Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Il est par là !

Il partit presque en courant pour éviter mon regard réprobateur et jetant un regard d'excuses à mes deux escortes je lui emboîtais le pas. Genzô était déjà agenouillée devant l'une des portes coulissantes, à m'annoncer. Retenant un soupir de dépit, je pénétrais dans la mince ouverture qu'il m'ouvrit. Aussitôt, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, Jao bondit en avant, ventre sur le sol, queue en l'air, grondant comme s'il s'apprêtait à attaquer. Et mon père, tranquillement assis au milieu de la pièce me regardait comme si j'étais une revenante. Je levais la paume de ma main pour intimer le calme.

- Jao, Ashaera - en toute discrétion, le second loup s'était mis en position offensive - il suffit.

Bien que récalcitrants, ils réintégrèrent tous les deux mes côtés avec des grognements menaçants. Jao et Ashaera avaient déjà vu mon père, ils ne devraient pas réagir ainsi en sa présence. Dans ce cas… Je faillis m'étouffer en découvrant qui était le fameux important grand seigneur dont il était question. Moi qui n'aurais jamais songé à le revoir ici. Moi qui n'avais jamais songé qu'il puisse occuper une position si importante. Sesshoumaru-sama était le grand Taiyoukai qui régissait les terres de l'Ouest. Et j'avais eu l'audace de l'insulter lui et sa grandeur en le rencontrant sur le Seikyon. Milles excuses n'auraient pas su réparer cette énorme bêtise.

- Sesshoumaru-san, intervint alors mon père dans cet espace qui semblait s'être figé, je vous présente mon unique fille. Qui n'a aucun sens du respect d'autrui et de la hiérarchie hors de sa personne.

Un reproche n'aurait pas été plus explicite. Réprimant tout de même mon envie de sourire, je menaçais du regard les deux loups qui s'aplatirent aussitôt contre la terre. Je m'inclinais à mon tour passant mes bras dans les manches de mon kimono.

- Mon père. Sesshoumaru-sama, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Le Taiyoukai ne me quittait pas des yeux, je le sentais à cette impression dérangeante qu'un bloc de glace me martelait la tempe. Et aux grognements à peine voilés de Jao et d'Ashaera.

- Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna réellement mon père.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le Seikyon. Répondis-je après un temps de réflexion.

Autant ne pas lui dissimuler la vérité. J'avançais tranquillement dans la pièce, comme si je m'y sentais à l'aise depuis le début, et m'assis en tailleur, à distance respectable du souverain des terres de l'Ouest. Il ne m'attaquerait sûrement pas en présence de mon père, mais ne valait pas tenter le diable. Aussitôt, les deux pots de colle qui me suivaient se plantèrent derrière moi. Docilement assis, sans émettre le moindre bruit. Et c'était presqu'un miracle ! Qu'ils aient décidé de ne pas en faire qu'à leur tête.

- Je vois. Répondit simplement mon père en hochant doctement la tête, et bien que je sois heureux de te revoir ma fille, l'heure n'est pas aux réjouissances. Tu accompagneras Sesshoumaru-san chez-lui.

Ce ne fut même pas mes propres protestations. Je sursautais presque jusqu'au plafond quand les loups derrière-moi émirent des plaintes déchirantes, des couinements qui pourraient arracher les oreilles d'un être humain. Je leur jetais un regard bref, incisif mais ça ne suffit pas à les calmer. Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je tapais le sol avec la paume de ma main, coupant vite court à leurs simagrées.

- Jao, Ashaera ça suffit. Et maintenant.

Ils se penchèrent tous les deux en avant pour déposer leurs museaux sous mes aisselles, me signifiant toute leur frustration par le langage corporel. Mais se comporter ainsi devant mon père et son invité était inconvenant.

- Tu iras, reprit mon père sans se troubler de cette intervention, et tu assureras la soumission des loups des mers à Sesshoumaru-san.

_Pardon ?_ Fronçant les sourcils, je lui jetais un regard ahuri. Mais il ne se troublait absolument pas et me rendait un regard serein.

- Non.

Il cilla, visiblement surpris de ma réponse catégorique, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Non ?

- Je n'ai pas terminé ma formation. De plus, les loups des mers sont mes amis, et n'obéissent qu'à moi. Ils m'ont prêtée allégeance et m'ont reconnue comme leur maître. Je refuse de les soumettre.

Izaël se redressa de toute sa hauteur, me dominant comme le Taiyoukai qu'il était. J'étais sa fille, mais j'étais aussi sous ses ordres, le croyait-il.

- N'oublie pas quel est ton rôle. Asséna-t-il et ce fut comme une douche froide.

- Mon rôle, ce pour quoi je suis née… Ce n'est certainement pas pour suivre vos intérêts, vos bons vouloirs. Et jusqu'à ce que je devienne enfin celle que je suis censée être.

Son regard, censé étinceler de rage s'adoucit, et il se tourna vers son invité, qui n'avait pas bronché et qui avait observé la scène en silence.

- Je vous l'avais dit, Sesshoumaru-san, elle est aussi têtue que moi. Ka'jei, tu iras. Mais pas pour soumettre, pour calmer les loups des mers qui s'attaquent au domaine de Sesshoumaru-san. Et tu y termineras ta formation.

J'ouvris grand la bouche surprise, et demeurais ainsi. Un test ? Il me faisait passer un simple test ? Fermant les yeux, me sachant sur le point de lui hurler dessus, j'inclinais lentement la tête de côté.

- Il en sera fait selon vos bons vouloir.

- Bien. Tu peux disposer.

Je me redressais alors lentement, et les saluais d'un hochement de tête avant de tourner les talons. J'allais accompagner Sesshoumaru-sama chez-lui, et y terminer mon entraînement. J'allais rester avec lui. Et c'était peut-être ça, qui me faisait plus peur qu'autre chose.

* * *

Je frémis lorsqu'Ashaera posa son museau humide contre ma joue. Les spasmes incontrôlés de mon corps ne s'en arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Poussant une plainte déchirante, j'agrippais le loup comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il poussa un couinement de douleur mais tint bon. _Souffrance…_ Une nouvelle plainte m'échappa, déchirante et mon corps se paralysa de douleur.

- Non… Non… Suppliais-je à voix basse, laissez-moi…

Mais les ombres s'étendaient des murs et du plafond pour ramper allégrement jusqu'à moi. Des ombre que j'étais seule à voir, et dont personne ne pouvait me sauver.

_Tu es à nous._

Je glapis une nouvelle fois, entendant leur voix rocailleuse et éraillée, mais la menace se faisait trop présente pour que je ne songe, ne serait-ce qu'à m'épancher dessus.

_Tu es avec nous._

Poussant un nouveau gémissement pitoyable j'enfouis mon visage dans le coup d'Ashaera, le serrant si fort, que le loup leva la tête vers le plafond, et hurla. Pas parce qu'il souffrait. Mais parce que ma souffrance laissant de profonds sillons dans son propre cœur. De l'autre côté de la porte, les serviteurs s'agitaient, n'étant pas en mesure de répondre à cet appel désespéré et mes larmes continuaient à s'écouler, trempant son pelage nacré.

_Reviens-nous, encore une fois._

Laissez-moi… Implorais-je à voix basse, n'ayant qu'Ashaera pour entendre mes supplications.

Mais bientôt, elles s'étirèrent du sol pour prendre la forme d'un homme que j'avais vu plus d'une fois. Et pourtant, que je ne connaissais. C'était étrange dit ainsi, mais c'était la réalité. J'étais sûre de le connaître. Paradoxalement, j'étais aussi sûre de ne jamais l'avoir vu.

_Tu es ce que nous avons. Tu es ce que nous avions. Redeviens celle que tu étais avant de devenir celle que tu peux être._

- L-Laissez-moi tranquille… M'entêtais-je en secouant la tête, mes larmes redoublant, laissez-moi…

Soudainement, Ashaera releva la tête, et huma profondément comme s'il venait de sentir une odeur familière. Comme s'il venait d'enfin remarquer la raison de mes tourments… Soudainement, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Tellement violemment, que je crus pendant un instant qu'elle allait se briser sous l'impact. Je jetais un œil sur la silhouette venue des ombres, qui avait aussi les yeux fixés sur l'ouverture. Puis, il se tourna, et son regard se planta dans le mien. Un nouveau sanglot m'échappa, et je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, me serrant contre Ashaera.

_Nous nous reverrons, encore une fois. Parce que tel est nôtre destin._

Et les ombres s'évanouirent. Elles glissèrent allègrement sur le sol, et s'infiltrèrent à travers la fenêtre pour disparaître. Un second museau humide vint se glisser sur mon autre joue, et tremblante de tous mes membres je me tournais vers Jao. Mes larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter.

- Où est-il ?

En sursautant, je me tournais vers la porte. Sesshoumaru-sama se tenait dans l'ouverture, son épée dans la main, fixant un poing imaginaire dans la pièce, et mon père à ses côtés me regardait d'un air grave. Si Ashaera n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais pas supporté ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- La fenêtre… Bredouillais-je en déposant ma tête contre celle de Jao. Mais… je… Comment avez-vous su ?

- Il empeste la mort. Me répondit simplement le seigneur et maître des contrées de l'Ouest en rengainant son sabre.

Mon soulagement aurait dû être grand. Bien plus grand. Mais en un sens, la présence du Taiyoukai aussi proche de la mienne était d'autant pus effrayante. C'était ça. Je venais enfin de mettre le doigt dessus. La raison, qui me rendait nerveuse auprès de Sesshoumaru-sama. Ce n'était pas de la fascination, ou de l'embarras. Mais de la peur, pure et simple. Il m'effrayait, bien au-delà de ce que personne n'avait jamais réussi à faire. Et je le craignais bien plus encore, que la mort qui pouvait me guetter à tout instant.

- Tu n'es pas blessé ? S'enquit mon père.

- Les blessures que des ombres infligent à des prêtresses ne peuvent être physiques. Elles s'attaquent à leur volonté et leur mental et leur ôtent tout envie de résister. Mais Ashaera était là.

Comprenant que c'était plus un remerciement à sa personne, qu'une explication à l'attention de mon père, Ashaera leva la tête vers moi et passa sa langue sur mes joues, essuyant dans le même cas mes larmes. Les ombres étaient plus effrayantes que n'importe quel fléau sur cette planète : parce qu'on savait que lorsqu'on s'y abandonnait, on tombait dans un abîme de solitude et plus rien ne pouvait nous faire souffrir à nouveau. Alors la tentation était grande, la proposition alléchante et elles étaient capable de briser n'importe quelle volonté, aussi forte soit-elle. C'était pour cette raison, que je gardais constamment Jao ou Ashaera à mes côtés, parce que seule, je ne savais pas si je serais capable d'y résister. Je me redressai lentement, comme si ces derniers instants de terreur n'avaient jamais existé, puis fronçais les sourcils en jetant un œil derrière moi.

- Elle est là.

- Pardon ?

_Asha. _La louve qui avait engendré Ashaera et qui avant la naissance de celui-ci et de Jao me flanquait partout, ne se gênant pas pour me mordre ou me griffer lorsqu'il fallait me ramener à la raison. Asha avait migré dans les terres de l'Ouest avec bon nombre de loups, et il lui était normalement interdit de revenir par ici.

- Les loups migrent par ici. Déclarais-je au bout de quelques secondes.

- Vous devez partir. Nous pressa alors mon père, vous devez étouffer cette rébellion dans l'œuf.

- Alors, nous partons. Trancha simplement Sesshoumaru-sama en faisant demi-tour.

_Qu-_ Et il partait sans m'attendre en plus ! Me munissant rapidement du petit sac que j'avais préparé pour ce voyage, je me précipitais à sa suite. Seulement mon père m'arrêta avant que je ne puisse passer la porte. Izaël avait beau tenir son rôle de Seigneur dans les moindres situations, je savais qu'il aimait et respectait la femme que j'étais devenue.

- Je suis fière de toi, mon enfant. Ttu sauras quoi faire le moment venu.

- J'offrirai ma vie, parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi.

Il me sourit tristement et son regard se voila, comme s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre en moi, comme si ce n'était pas moi qu'il regardait. Puis, il posa sa main sur ma joue, les yeux brillant d'une émotion que je n'arrivais pas à définir.

- Tu avais raison Emos. Je revois ton cœur, et ton visage chaque jour en cette enfant.

Je me pinçais les lèvres, en proie à mon tour à une émotion grandissante puis fermais mes yeux parasités par les larmes.

- Adieu, père. Murmurais-je consciente que nous nous voyions pour la toute dernière fois.

- Je t'aime.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, et consciente que je fondrais en larme si je le prenais dans mes bras, je me contentais de le contourner, m'éloignant de sa personne qui me paraissait à la fois si puissante et si chétive.

- Adieu, père. Parce que je sais qu'à l'aboutissement de ce dernier voyage, seule la fin m'attend.

* * *

_*Hinode : Soleil levant_


	3. Kaze-no-Maje

**Résumé des chapitres précédant…**

Mais où était passé ce cœur, qui battait à l'unisson du mien, si longtemps auparavant ? Mais où étais-tu passé ? T'étais-tu perdu en chemin ? Avais-tu oublié la route jusqu'à moi ? Et fallait-il seulement que je disparaisse enfin… Pour que tout revienne à toi ?

« Je vous l'avais dit, Sesshoumaru-san, elle est aussi têtue que moi. Ka'jei, tu iras. Mais pas pour soumettre, pour calmer les loups des mers qui s'attaquent au domaine de Sesshoumaru-san. Et tu y termineras ta formation. »

« Adieu, père. Parce que je sais qu'à l'aboutissement de ce dernier voyage, seule la fin m'attend. »

* * *

**Chapitre troisième** : Maje-_no_-Kaze*…

**D**epuis combien de temps, errions-nous ainsi, l'un comme l'autre ? Depuis combien de temps, avions nous cessé d'espérer, l'un comme l'autre ? Depuis tellement longtemps, qu'aucun de nous deux ne s'en souvenaient. Nos corps, entrelacés l'un sur l'autre étaient témoins de la passion dévorante qui nous animait l'un comme l'autre. Sais-tu, ce que j'ai ressenti la première fois que mes yeux se sont posés sur lui ? Une haine dévorante que je n'avais jamais ressentie avant. Une tristesse accablante qui ravageait mon être en un océan de larmes. Et une peur grandissante qui engloutissait mon cœur et mon corps, les tétanisant sauvagement. Entre nous, tout n'était que contradiction. Tout nous séparait, comme deux aimants pointant tous deux vers le nord, et pourtant… Nous nous complétions l'un l'autre. Il était ma force, j'étais sa faiblesse. Il était grand, j'étais petite. Il était impur et j'étais pure. Il était comme le feu et j'étais comme l'eau. Je n'ai jamais compris comment une flamme pouvait se geler si vite. Entre nous, tout n'était que contradiction.

* * *

« Ashaera. » Ordonnais-je le cœur battant.

Le loup cessa immédiatement de renifler avec insistance Sesshoumaru-sama, et je retins un soupir en constatant que le Taiyoukai ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Durant tout le temps où il s'entretenait avec mon père, je n'avais même pas pris conscience de son serviteur : messire Jaken. Un crapaud visiblement digne de confiance, puisqu'il n'accompagnait pas n'importe qui. Mais qui ne cessait de jeter des regards craintifs à mes deux loups de compagnie, comme s'il craignait qu'ils ne décident de s'en servir comme amuse-bouche. Ce qui était plutôt amusant en un sens. Et ces regards que je surprenais dans ma direction, était-ce parce qu'il craignait que je sois un youkai-loup ? Je n'en étais absolument pas un. Les loups des mers m'avaient juré allégeance par mon ascendance à l'eau. Ils combattraient à mes côtés, comme ils l'avaient jadis fait pour Kun'nsshaku-sama. Ah, et j'avais eu le bonheur de revoir Rin-chan aussi. Pour une raison obscure, elle accompagnait Sesshoumaru-sama partout. Elle avait été au moins autant heureuse que moi lorsque je l'avais revue. Sesshoumaru-sama avançait vite, sans se soucier de son entourage présent. On voyait immédiatement qu'il avait l'habitude de voyager. Il possédait un pas léger et ne semblait même pas poser les pieds sur le sol comme en apesanteur. Son serviteur Jaken-san tenait incroyablement bien le rythme. Rin-chan qu'Ah-Un portait semblait anormalement paisible. J'étais moi-même tranquillement assise sur le dos de Jao, les jambes placées du même côté laissant le loup me porter jusqu'à la prochaine halte. Ashaera prendrait la suite. J'avais émis l'idée de marcher jusqu'à la demeure de Sesshoumaru-sama. Les loups m'avaient grondée dessus avec tellement de fureur que je n'avais pu qu'accepter leur proposition de m'y porter. Je me penchais vers l'oreille de Jao.

« Fais-moi savoir lorsque tu seras fatigué. »

Alors que j'attendais une réponse du loup, Sesshoumaru-sama se stoppa brusquement provoquant un arrêt du groupe. Honnêtement, je fus en proie à un violent frisson d'effroi lorsqu'il se tourna dans nôtre direction, nous transperçant de ses deux billes ambrées. Déglutissant inaudiblement, je me crispais.

« Halte pour la nuit. Jaken, du bois pour le feu.

- H-Hai Sesshoumaru-sama ! »

Jaken-san fila chercher du bois pour le feu, et je me laissais glisser au sol libérant le pauvre dos de Jao. Je me penchais ensuite sur sa fourrure, posant mon visage au creux de son long cou et je passais mes bras autour de son pelage, frictionnant ses poils d'un brun semblable aux arbres de toutes les forêts.

« Merci Jao. »

Il me répondit d'un simple grognement d'acquiescement et passa sa langue sur ma joue en signe de réconfort. Je me redressais avec un petit sourire à son encontre, et me tournais pour donner mes directives à Ashaera lorsque je sursautais en le voyant. Son regard toujours fixé sur moi, suivant le moindre de mes mouvements. Je le vis du coin de l'œil se déplacer pour s'adosser tranquillement à un tronc d'arbre, et s'asseoir sur le sol continuant à épier mes moindres faits et gestes.

« Ashaera. » Le loup se planta devant moi, tête renversée sur le côté : « Veille. Jao se reposera pendant la première demi-lune, puis vous échangerez. »

Il hocha la tête, puis s'éclipsa dans les sous-bois. Visiblement épuisé par sa longue marche, Jao se roula en boule au pied d'un arbre. Je glissais à ses côtés, frissonnant à cause de l'air anormalement froid, et du fait que j'allais sûrement tomber de sommeil, encore une fois. C'était encore l'une des choses qui m'effrayait tout bonnement. Le sommeil et les rêves qui en découlaient…

« Pourquoi ? »

Je sursautais presqu'aussitôt, en proie à un violent frisson qui parcourut sans exception tous les membres de mon corps, pour faire battre mon cœur la chamade. Pas d'admiration ou d'intimidation, mais de peur. Avec lenteur, ayant presque peur qu'il m'embroche si je faisais le moindre geste déplacé, je levais les yeux pour planter mon regard dans le sien. Depuis le Seikyon, la situation avait bien changé. Et sa présence en ces lieux saints avait fait naître plusieurs maléfices persistants. J'étais fatiguée et épuisée de les combattre, fatiguée et épuisée qu'ils me poursuivent partout.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Il se déplaça si vite que je n'eus qu'une vision floue de sa personne s'approchant de mon corps recroquevillée sur lui-même par la terreur. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses doigts fins emprisonnèrent mon menton, effleurant au même cas ma peau, que je me rendis compte du contact et cessais absolument tout, allant même jusqu'à bloquer ma respiration. Son visage était si près du mien, que je pouvais sentir son souffle caresser mon visage. Mais la situation n'avait rien de romantique, ou quel autre abruti tenterait de la qualifier d'un tout autre adjectif s'y rapprochant. Dans son regard il n'y avait que froide indifférence, vague intérêt, suffisante pitié. Il me méprisait du regard et je n'étais pas assez forte pour le soutenir sans que l'angoisse et la peur ne se frayent de chemin jusqu'à mon cœur faible. Il me croyait faible, il me savait faible mais il avait tort. Je n'étais pas faible, il était juste trop fort. Sa présence semblait effrayer même la nature environnante, les oiseaux et la végétation. Je n'étais pas faible, mais lui était incroyablement fort et c'était la seule raison qui me faisait paraître faible à ses yeux.

« Pourquoi sembles-tu tellement me craindre ? Tu n'étais pas ainsi lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois. Ma présence te terrifie-t-elle à ce point ? »

Je blêmis ne pouvant retenir ma poitrine de se comprimer, et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, sans qu'aucune d'elles n'ose s'aventurer sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ces réactions moi-même. Sa présence me tétanisait à telle point que cela aurait dû être interdit et pourtant, je ne comprenais pas. Son regard brilla d'une lueur étrangle pendant une seconde et la panique me gagna tout bonnement. Ma peur qui devait pouvoir se sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde s'intensifia et mon estomac tenta un salto dans mon ventre.

« S-Sesshoumaru-sama… » Bégayais-je le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Mais il se redressa, ne me portant plus la moindre intention et s'éloigna. Jaken-san émergea alors des buissons, tenant tout un tas de brindilles pour alimenter le feu.

« Je hais les faibles. » Déclara-t-il alors en disparaissant entre les arbres.

Je poussais un long soupir en repliant les jambes sur moi-même. Me serrant contre Jao, je sursautais à peine lorsque je sentis Rin-chan s'appuyer contre moi. Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules, réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle crainte. Sesshoumaru-sama était fort, indéniablement. Incroyablement fort même. Mais voir des gens fort n'était pas dérangeant. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'était ?

« Né, Rin-chan.

- Hu ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Je souris et caressais tendrement ses cheveux. Pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas, cette petite me donnait incroyablement envie de la protéger, de prendre soin d'elle.

« Pourquoi suis-tu Sesshoumaru-sama ?

- Il m'a sauvée !

- Je vois. »

Je sursautais en entendant un grognement bas. N'importe qui d'autre n'aurait pas été en mesure de le faire cependant, je côtoyais les loups depuis près de deux siècles. Me rendre compte que l'un d'entre eux se trouvait donc à proximité était donc un jeu d'enfant. Et je mettrais ma main à couper que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Ashaera. Le grondement s'intensifia, me forçant à me redresser.

« Ne bouge pas. » Intimais-je à Rin-chan alors qu'elle allait faire de même.

Jao étant totalement épuisé par sa journée de marche ne viendrait pas à mon aide. Et Jaken-san s'était déjà endormi contre Ah-Un près du feu. Sesshoumaru-sama était parti je ne savais où. Il fallait donc que je trouve celui qui nous épiait. De nouveau, le grognement parvint à mes oreilles et je pivotais. Contournant un arbre à pas de loup, j'étouffais une exclamation en les voyant. Ils étaient près d'une demi-douzaine, contournant avec précaution l'endroit où nous nous étions arrêtés pour trouver le meilleur angle d'attaque. Toujours à pas de loup mais deux fois plus rapidement, je tournais les talons, rejoignant notre campement improvisé.

« Jaken-san ! On lève le camp tout de suite ! »

Le crapaud sursauta visiblement surpris et cette fois-ci Rin-chan sauta sur ses pieds pour accourir dans ma direction. Je la soulevais par les aisselles au-passage et la déposais sur le dos d'Ah-Un qui se redressait.

« Mais… Sesshoumaru-sama n'est p-

- Jaken-san j'ai dis maintenant ! »

Au même moment trois loups émergèrent des sous-bois si vite que je passais à la vitesse supérieure. J'attrapais le crapaud par le col de son vêtement et le jetais sur Ah-Un qui décollait du sol.

« Ka'jei-sama ! » S'exclama Rin-chan en me voyant rester au sol.

J'esquissais un mince sourire. _Pas d'inquiétude, jeune Rin_. J'esquivais avec un saut souple un loup qui faillit me couper en deux d'un coup de mâchoire au vu de sa taille.

« Kiro ! »

Un loup gigantesque qui m'arrivait aux épaules atterrit d'un bond à mes côtés et je me hissais d'un seul bond sur son dos.

« Jao ! Ashaera ! »

Le premier loup se redressa presqu'aussitôt, bien que dans les vapes et le second sauta par-dessus une rangée d'arbres pour atterrir à mes côtés. Je pointais du doigt le dragon à deux têtes qui était déjà loin dans le ciel. D'un bond puissant, le loup sur lequel je reposais s'élança dans les airs. Pendant quelques secondes, j'eus l'impression de planer. Kiro était tellement grand et tellement imposant qu'un seul de ses sauts s'élevait dans les airs à une distance incroyable. A côté, les petits bonds de mes deux loups de compagnie semblaient ridicules. Je jetais un œil derrière nous. Les loups continuaient à nous courir après. Leurs pupilles étaient totalement dilatées et leurs yeux d'un rouge sang. Ce qui était totalement absurde puisque tous les loups des mers avaient des yeux plus bleu que l'océan. Il était arrivé quelque chose durant mon entraînement. Et cette chose les avait rendus agressifs. Incroyablement agressifs. Nous nous approchâmes rapidement du sol et Kiro s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs d'un bond puissant. Je m'armais de l'arc que je portais dans le dos. Bien que l'arc soit l'arme principale de l'Obachi, je préférais largement me battre au sabre. Seulement affronter six loups des mers semblait suicidaire. Je fronçais les sourcils me concentrant sur la cible que je cherchais à atteindre.

« Vas-y. » Murmurais-je en lâchant la flèche.

Elle rasa une rangée d'arbre et se planta dans un chêne particulièrement imposant. J'armais une seconde flèche et la tirais. Elle se planta dans un second arbre à environ 500 mètres de distance du premier. Je replaçais alors l'arme dans mon dos et soulevais deux doigts en face de mon visage.

« _Kabe*._ »

Un mur quasi-transparent s'érigea alors entre les deux arbres et ayant trop d'élan pour pouvoir freiner à temps les loups le percutèrent de plein fouet. Kiro poussa un couinement étrange et je levais les yeux en direction d'Ah-Un. Une femme étrange lui barrait le chemin. Elle était debout sur une plume géante, un éventail à la main et se servait de celui-ci pour entraver le chemin du dragon. Elle mettait Rin-chan en danger. Je ramenais mes jambes sous moi-même, m'accroupissant sur le dos de Kiro et lorsque ses pattes touchèrent le sol, prenant une nouvelle impulsion, je m'élançais à mon tour, oubliant l'emprise de la gravité. Fendant l'air à toute vitesse, mon cerveau et mon esprit n'étaient focalisés que sur une chose. _Rin-chan_. Ce n'était qu'une enfant et elle ne devait pas être mêlée aux histoires de youkai. Elle s'accrochait d'ailleurs à Ah-Un de toutes ses forces pour ne pas être balayée dans les airs. Je tendis la main et m'accrochais à la selle d'Ah-Un, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Je me hissais alors facilement debout sur le dos du dragon et la petite s'accrocha à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était le cas, en un sens.

« Ka'jei-sama !

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais te sortir de là. »

Je la pris dans mes bras, défiant le vent et me tournais face à la femme qui avait arrêté de nous bombarder en m'apercevant. Elle fronça les sourcils et baissa son éventail de quelques centimètres.

« Qui es-tu, toi ?

- Je me nomme Ka'jei, _Maje-no-Kaze._ Et tu n'as aucun droit de mettre cette enfant en danger. »

Elle sembla décontenancée quelques secondes puis leva de nouveau son éventail en lâchant un : "ridicule" étouffé. Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent faillit nous faire basculer d'Ah-Un. Et dans mon dos Jaken-san s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au bas de mon kimono. Avec une promptitude que je ne me connaissais pas, je dégainais mon _wakizashi*_ et l'abattis d'un mouvement sec contre le vent de la _Maje-no-Kaze._ Une gerbe d'eau en jaillit et s'écrasa contre son vent. Décidant que c'était une excellente diversion, je sautais dans le vide. La survie de Rin-chan était plus importante que tout. Si les premières secondes de la chute me semblèrent tout bonnement terrifiantes, la suite fut géniale. J'avais l'impression de planer comme un oiseau. Jaken-san hurlait accroché à mon kimono et Rin-chan était anormalement calme. Je tournais sur moi-même pour faciliter l'atterrissage et mes fesses se posèrent directement sur le pelage soyeux de Kiro. Jaken-san, lui, atterrit sur le dos d'Ashaera qui poussa un grognement mécontent. La sorcière baissa les yeux vers nous et je fis signe à Kiro d'accélérer. Elle nous observa encore pendant quelques secondes puis lâcha l'affaire s'éloignant dans les airs. Kiro s'arrêta alors et je sautais de son dos pour poser Rin-chan à terre. Elle avait le visage rouge à cause de la chute mais hormis cela, elle semblait aller bien. Je posais un genou à terre la palpant à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure. Elle éclata de rire.

« Rin-chan, tu es blessée quelque part ?

- Tu me chatouille Ka'jei-sama ! »

Bon, au moins j'étais sûr qu'elle allait bien. Et Jaken-san allait bien lui aussi. Enfin, il avait juste la tête de quelqu'un qui s'était pris une bourrasque de vent dans la figure avant une chute de près de 20 mètres de haut pour un atterrissage pas du tout en douceur sur le dos difforme d'un loup pas vraiment accueillant. Très bien quoi. Poussant une plainte rauque, sentant ma vue devenir trouble, je retombais mollement contre Kiro qui posa son museau contre mon nez, enroulant son cou autour de mon dos. Autant dire que cette course-poursuite m'avait éreintée. Et j'avais une folle envie de dormir. Tomber dans les bras de Morphée et dormir de tout mon soul. Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine fermant les yeux. Ériger une barrière qui demandait autant d'énergie qu'un _Kabe_ en aussi peu de temps avait pompé tous mes pouvoirs spirituels. Ajouter au fait de jouer au super héro, je n'avais plus aucune force. Et juste une folle envie de dormir.

« Ka'jei-sama ? » S'enquit Rin-chan en me touchant le poignet.

Mais je n'avais même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour lui répondre. Je sentis Ashaera et Jao se blottir contre mon ventre ressentant ma fatigue.

« L'énergie dans l'air ambiant est différente de celle du Seikyon. » Expliquais-je à voix basse n'ayant pas la force d'élever la voix : « mon corps a du mal à s'y habituer. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai besoin de sommeil.

- Tu vas bien alors ? »

Je hochais mollement la tête. Bien qu'étant consciente qu'il ne fallait pas les laisser tous les deux sans défense dans cette forêt, la fatigue était trop forte pour que je puisse ne serait-ce que tenter de garder les yeux ouverts. Grâce à la chaleur produite par les trois loups blottis contre moi, je sombrais incroyablement rapidement, abandonnant la réalité pour le monde des songes.

* * *

_*Kabe_ = mur

_*Maje-no-Kaze_ = sorcière du vent

_*wakizashi_ = sabre japonais dont la courbe est similaire au katana mais en plus petit, dont la taille se situe entre 30 et 60 cm.


	4. Naraku

**J**e l'aimais. Plus que tout au monde, plus que les eaux elles-mêmes dédaignant ma mission, je l'aimais. Il était tellement… Il était tout ce que je n'étais pas. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que nous nous attirions autant. Parce que nous étions deux opposés et parce que nous étions tout simplement contradictoires. Nous étions comme deux aimants. Loin l'un de l'autre, nous nous attirions. Près l'un de l'autre, nous nous repoussions. Il m'aimait. Et c'était pour cela que nous avions fini par être détruits…

* * *

Mon rêve était étrange. Je voyais tout, j'entendais tout, mais je ne pouvais en aucunement bouger et encore moins parler. Et je voyais un homme, assis sur une branche d'arbre, une de ses jambes pendant dans le vide, observant la lune. Au sol, la paume de sa main posée sur le bois, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs encres descendant en cascade sur ses épaules, observait l'homme dont l'attention était fixée sur l'astre. Si elle ne parlait pas, si elle ne bougeait pas, son regard que je percevais de là où j'étais parlait pour elle. Il semblait dire : «_ je t'aime_ » à chaque parcelle du corps de l'homme qu'elle observait. Puis, lentement elle tourna la tête et fixa son regard dans le mien. Elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire mélancolique et celles-ci remuèrent : « _il reviendra à nouveau._ » Je voulus lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, de qui voulait-elle parler. Mais je n'étais pas capable du moindre mouvement. Je dus alors me contenter d'observer médusée les larmes dégringoler le long des joues de cette jeune fille amoureuse, semblait-il. «_ Et tu ne devras pas le perdre à nouveau._ » Soudainement, le sol se déroba sous moi et je me sentis dégringoler dans le vide en poussant un hurlement strident. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, un museau humide et brûlant obstruait mon champ de vision. Il sentait la viande grillée et bien que cette odeur semble agréable, m'y retrouver confrontée au réveil n'était pas top. Je me redressais d'un mouvement vif, forçant celui qui me soufflait son haleine de chacal dessus au réveil, de se déplacer. J'éventai mon nez de la paume de ma main et dévisageai Jao qui me rendait son regard grave.

« Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de m'asphyxier dans mon sommeil, Jao. »

Le loup poussa un couinement puis enfouit son museau sous mon aisselle. Je le caressai distraitement pendant un instant, puis relevai les yeux et tressaillis. Rin-chan était roulée en boule contre moi, dormant paisiblement. Me laissant attendrir par sa naïveté effarante, je posais délicatement mes doigts sur sa nuque et la déplaçais doucement sur le côté pour déposer sa petite tête sur le sol. Elle se blottit inconsciemment contre Kiro qui n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. J'entrepris alors de balayer cet endroit où nous nous reposions en tout impunité du regard. Jaken-san était blotti contre Ah-Un, ronflant plus fort qu'un ogre. Ricanant à mi-voix, je levais les yeux vers le ciel. Il était orangé à cause du soleil qui ne tarderait pas à se lever. Bon dieu, c'est que j'avais dormi plutôt longtemps. Mais au moins maintenant, tous mes pouvoirs semblaient être de retour. Je fis quelques pas vers le nord puis me tournais vers le loup qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Jao. »

Aussitôt, il m'emboîta le pas, calant son pas sur le mien. Sesshoumaru-sama allait-il revenir ? Il était parti depuis plutôt longtemps maintenant. Nous avions dû échapper aux loups et fuir la _Maje-no-Kaze_ par nous-mêmes. Et je n'étais sûrement pas capable d'affronter un youkai aussi fort qu'elle tout en protégeant Rin-chan. Je poussais un petit soupir défaitiste tout en songeant aux derniers mots que le seigneur et maître des contrées de l'ouest m'avait adressés. «_ Je hais les faibles._ » Cela signifiait-il qu'il songeait que je l'étais ? C'était faux, je n'étais pas faible. J'avais exposé mon corps et mon esprit à toutes les souffrances physiques, psychiques et mentales que recelait le monde. Alors, personne n'était en droit de dire que j'étais faible. Je ne l'étais pas. Frayeur ou pas, Taiyoukai ou pas, j'allais lui montrer qu'on n'insultait pas la fille d'Izaël sans en subir les conséquences. Jao émit un grognement amusé et je lui jetais un regard courroucé. Son hilarité cessa aussitôt.

« Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? »

Sa tête piqua vers le sol et il se contenta de me suivre en silence. Mais où pouvait-_il_ être ? Où diable pouvait-il bien se trouver ? Ce Sesshoumaru… Jao releva la tête en même temps que moi. N'importe qui aurait fait de même. J'étais même franchement étonné que ça n'ait pas rameuté tous les youkai aux alentours. Non, le plus surprenant était que je n'avais pas été capable de m'en rendre compte avant. Une aura démoniaque suffocante flottait dans l'air. Un humain ordinaire aussi faible que Rin-chan serait sûrement mort sur le champ. Intérieurement, je bénis le sang de Taiyoukai qui coulait dans mes veines. Baissant les yeux vers Jao, je remarquais immédiatement que le loup s'était crispé, dérangé par l'épaisseur du _miasme_ qui flottait dans l'air. D'un pas résolu, sans la moindre crainte je m'enfonçais au cœur du _miasme_. Ce n'était pas celui d'un youkai que je connaissais. Mais en quelque sorte, il me semblait familier comme si je l'avais déjà ressenti auparavant. Contournant une rangée d'arbre, je posais enfin les yeux sur lui. Sur la personne qui dégageait une telle puanteur. Il était figé au centre d'une petite clairière, tourné dans ma direction, recouvert d'une espèce de manteau qui prenait la forme d'un babouin. Je m'arrêtais à mon tour, surprise de cet accueil pour le moins inhabituel. N'était-il pas censé tenter de me tuer ? Un youkai qui dégageait une telle envie de tuer ne restait pas stoïque face à une nouvelle proie. Hypnotisée par cette personne inhabituelle, je n'eus même pas conscience du loup qui s'effondrait sur ma droite, privé de toutes forces. Puis, il sembla enfin prendre vie. De façon tellement lente qu'un humain ordinaire n'aurait même pas été capable de comprendre qu'il se mouvait.

« Alors voilà enfin, le nouveau jouet de Sesshoumaru. »

Je frémis malgré moi, hérissée par cette tension qui électrisait l'air. Il était tellement… Tellement repoussant et tellement fascinant à la fois. Une crampe douloureuse me martela l'estomac et je dus poser une main sur ma poitrine pour tenter de recouvrer une respiration normale. Tout ça était étrange. Personne ne devrait être capable de me tétaniser ainsi sans même faire naître de la terreur en moi. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent avec difficulté et mes yeux se refermèrent lentement. Voilà où était le malaise. Ce _miasme_ n'était pas destiné à me heurter, mais à m'endormir. Il faisait naître des frissons langoureux en mon sein et me donnait envie de me laisser aller entre ses bras, de me vautrer contre lui sans restriction. Je fermais les yeux, concentrant les dernières forces qui me restaient et érigeais une barrière mentale pour me protéger des effets néfastes. Lorsque je fus absolument sûre d'être en mesure d'y résister, je rouvris les yeux pour les replanter sur ce youkai qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Je relevais le menton, sentant une nouvelle crampe douloureuse grandir dans mon estomac.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Il y eut d'abord un silence angoissant. Puis, il se mit à rire. Très lentement et d'une façon qui ne présageait rien de bon malgré que ce rire soit absolument séduisant.

« Je comprends son choix. Tu sembles être une femme tout à fait fascinante.

- La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part. »

De nouveau, il partit dans un rire grave et je m'accrochais à l'arbre qui se trouvait sur ma gauche pour ne pas céder à cette tension qui m'aplatissait les épaules, pareille à une enclume. Puis, il sortit soudainement sa main de son manteau fourré pour la tendre dans ma direction. Je dus serrer les dents pour ne pas m'effondrer au sol. Puis, prenant conscience que ce n'était que ce qu'il attendait, je me concentrais pour placer une barrière directement sur l'ensemble de mon corps. Au bout de quelques secondes, toute la tension qui pesait sur mes épaules se relâcha et je me redressais complètement, grisée par cette sensation de pouvoir qui affluait.

« Rejoins-moi. » M'enjoignit-il lentement : « Rejoins-moi et je t'offrirai bien plus qu'il ne le pourra jamais. »

Le rejoindre ? Mais pourquoi le ferais-je ? Était-il un ami de Sesshoumaru-sama ? Et pourquoi m'aurait-il fait cette proposition sans s'en référer à celui-ci ? Non… Peu importe comment on prenait la chose, il ne pouvait être un de ses amis.

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Il y eut de nouveau un long silence, puis encore une fois, son rire retentit dans la minuscule clairière dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

« Visiblement tu les choisis bien… Sesshoumaru. »

Surprise, je pivotais brusquement. Il se tenait derrière moi, si près que mon dos effleurait presque son torse, les yeux fixés sur le youkai qui me faisait face. Depuis quand était-il ici ? Avait-il assisté au début de notre échange ? Et si c'était le cas, m'avait-il vu m'abandonner quelques secondes au confort de ce _miasme_ ?

« Je me fiche bien de ce que peut penser un hanyo tel que toi, Naraku. »

_Hanyo _? _Naraku_ ? Ce youkai visiblement prénommé Naraku était donc un hanyo ? Je fixais mon regard sur celui du Taiyoukai qui semblait me protéger rien que de sa présence. Il ne posa même pas les yeux sur moi, se contentant de fustiger le hanyo du regard.

« Quel gâchis. Avec moi, elle serait parfaitement à sa place.

- Apprends à rester à ta place, _hanyo_. »

Mais à peine le Taiyoukai avait-il posé sa main sur la garde de son sabre que ledit Naraku disparut en riant dans un nuage de miasme, suivit par toute une horde d'abeilles tueuses.

« Ma proposition tient toujours. » Me fit-il tout de même savoir en s'évanouissant dans un rire exagéré.

Je continuais à le fixer qui disparaissait pendant quelques secondes puis me tournais à nouveau vers Sesshoumaru-sama. Je réprimais à grandes peines le frisson qui me parcourut la poitrine. Il avait reporté son attention sur moi, me fixant de son regard glacial. Bravement, je redressais le menton et les épaules pour soutenir son regard. Lentement, si lentement que j'aurais eu le temps de faire un bond de biche pour me cacher sous un taillis, il haussa un sourcil à mon encontre. Je sentis mes joues s'échauffer et je m'empourprais confusément. D'accord, il me faisait peur. Et pas qu'un peu, vachement peur. Mais je lui prouverais que je n'étais pas une lâche comme ce qu'il s'entêtait à le croire. Pour la seconde fois depuis le début de notre voyage, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour s'adresser à moi. Je sentis un violent frémissement remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale mais tint bon. Il ne s'agissait pas de se démonter maintenant. Il tendit lentement le bras dans ma direction et je songeais un instant à m'enfuir en courant, de peur qu'il se décide à me tuer sur le champ. Je fermais alors les yeux, m'attendant à mourir dans la seconde suivante de la pire des façons qui soit. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Je sentis seulement son bras effleurer très légèrement mon oreille alors qu'il se détendait pour attraper quelque chose par-delà ma personne. J'ouvris prudemment un œil. Son bras réintégra lentement le long de son corps et sans plus aucunement faire attention à moi, il tourna les talons, disparaissant à travers une rangée d'arbres. J'expirais alors profondément, me rendant compte que j'avais jusqu'ici retenu ma respiration. Mon cœur battait fort et ma respiration était hachée. Je poussais un long soupir, posant une main sur ma poitrine. _Sesshoumaru…_ Je me détournais brutalement, m'intimant d'oublier ce qui venait d'avoir lieu. Mon regard chercha alors Jao, qui était allongé sur le flanc, encore tout retourné par le miasme de Naraku. Je lui souris gentiment.

« Jao. »

Aussitôt, il galopa fièrement jusqu'à moi, comme s'il n'était nullement affecté par ce qui venait de se passer. Je posais un genou à terre lorsqu'il arriva à mon niveau, lui souriant. Et comme il posait son museau sur mon épaule, je lui grattais affectueusement les oreilles. Il couina de plaisir et je continuais mon manège pendant quelques instants avant de me redresser.

« Allons-y. »

Il prit quelques foulées d'avance, pressé de quitter cet endroit qui le mettait si mal-à-l'aise et peinant à réprimer le rire qui me secouait les épaules, je suivis le mouvement.

* * *

Nôtre petit voyage avait repris sa route. J'étais assise sur le dos de Kiro, me laissant tranquillement porter, Jao et Ashaera grognant contre le grand loup qui était capable de me porter 24 heures durant sans s'arrêter.

« Ka'jei-sama, combien de loups tu as ?

- Ce n'est pas une question de nombre. Si j'ai besoin de l'un d'eux, il viendra. Ils ressentent tout ce que je sens, savent tout ce que je sais. Ils me connaissent aussi bien que moi-même, peut-être mieux. Peu importe le nombre, ils sont avec moi. Ils m'ont juré allégeance et respectent la moindre de mes décisions. Si j'ai besoin de l'un d'eux, il viendra. »

La petite réfléchit sincèrement à mes paroles et du coin de l'œil je pus voir Jaken-san croiser les bras, visiblement en désaccord avec ce que je venais de dire.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils attaquent Sesshoumaru-sama ?

- Crois-moi, ça j'aimerais bien le savoir. »

Ignorant malgré moi la petite Rin, je me plongeais dans mes réflexions et retombais dans le mutisme qui avait animé mon enfance.

« Si vous voulez mon avis… » Intervint soudainement Jaken-san, réussissant à attirer mon attention : « ils sont simplement sauvages. Tant de temps sans être dirigés et ils ont simplement dû… »

Jao, Ashaera et Kiro grognèrent comme un seul même loup, faisant immédiatement taire le crapaud. Je lui jetais un regard torve, furieuse qu'il ait osé insulter ma famille.

« Surveille tes paroles ou je t'arrache la langue. » Sifflais-je plus violemment que je l'aurais voulu.

Autant dire que ça jeta littéralement un froid. Le serviteur de Sesshoumaru-sama n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche et Rin-chan me jeta un regard craintif, surprise que je sois capable d'une telle violence.

« La situation n'est pas normale. » Repris-je alors en me radoucissant : « Un loup des mers à logiquement les yeux bleus. Leurs yeux sont rouges. Les pupilles sont totalement dilatées. Et surtout… Ils portent l'odeur de Jin'seo.

- Jin'seo ? » Répéta Jaken-san oubliant mon interdiction de parole.

« C'est l'homme qui s'est battu contre Kun'nsshaku-sama il y a 100 000 ans. » Recracha fièrement Rin-chan, se remémorant les paroles d'Imuri : « il doit être enfermé à nouveau par Ka'jei-sama. »

Je gloussais alors que le crapaud regardait la petite come si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser en plein milieu du front.

« Imuri a fait du bon travail. Oui, Jin'seo est bien l'homme contre qui s'est battu Kun'nsshaku-sama auparavant. Et l'homme pour lequel j'ai entamé mon apprentissage.

- Apprentissage ? » Répéta Jaken-san, une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix.

De nouveau, Jao et Ashaera grondèrent, le faisant taire.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de moi Jaken-san cependant… Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je ne suis pas _seulement _capable d'ériger des barrières. Tiens ta langue la prochaine fois. Et je ne le répèterai pas. Ashaera adore le crapaud grillé au petit-déjeuner. »

Jaken-san déglutit et Rin-chan gloussa. Nous reprîmes alors une marche silencieuse. _Jin'seo_… Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré à proprement parlé. Pas encore tout du moins. Mais son odeur particulière se dégageait de tout le temple de Kun'nsshaku. Une odeur légèrement citronnée qui engourdissait les membres tellement elle était envoûtante. Quand on le regardait sur l'autel, faire face à Kun'nsshaku, il n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'on en disait. Rien à voir avec le monstre qu'on décrivait dans les histoires. Il était grand, incroyablement grand, beaucoup plus que Kun'nsshaku. Il possédait de longs cheveux bouclés qui descendaient sur ses épaules, à la différence de mon ancêtre qui les avait jusque sur les mollets. Je ne pouvais voir les contours de son visage et les détails sur les statues. Je les voyais à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux. Si les cheveux de Kun'nsshaku étaient aussi noirs que les corbeaux, ceux de Jin'seo étaient d'un roux flamboyant, qui faisait penser au soleil lorsqu'il se levait et se couchait. Tous ses traits respiraient la gentillesse et la douceur. Et au-contraire, tous les traits de Kun'nsshaku respiraient la dureté et l'impassibilité. Ils n'avaient tous les deux riens à voir avec l'image que l'on s'en faisait dans les histoires. En faite… Il semblait même que les deux avaient échangé leurs rôles.

« Hmph ? »

Je relevais les yeux au moment où Ashaera poussait un grognement dubitatif. Surprise, je baissais les yeux dans sa direction. Il s'approcha prudemment jusqu'à moi et se hissa jusque sur ma cuisse pour me murmurer ce qu'il avait constaté. Je vrillais alors mon regard sur le Taiyoukai qui menait la danse et fronçais les sourcils.

« Sesshoumaru-sama, pourquoi avons-nous changé de cap ? Nous étions censés nous diriger vers l'Ouest, pas l'Est. »

Jaken-san et Rin-chan se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi, surpris que j'aie pu déceler un changement si infime dans nos mouvements. Sesshoumaru-sama ne broncha pas, ne cilla même pas, comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendue.

« Cela ne te concerne pas. »

Jao, Ashaera, Kiro et moi nous rembrunirent comme une seule et même personne. J'avais réorganisé mon emploi-du-temps en fonction de lui, pour régler ses problèmes alors que j'avais déjà des engagements ! Bon sang, j'avais bien d'autres chats à fouetter moi. J'avais un entraînement à terminer, un apprentissage à peaufiner. Je n'étais encore qu'une apprentie-Obachi et j'avais suspendu mon entraînement pour lui venir en aide. Croyait-il réellement que j'étais à sa disposition ?

« Bien-sûr que ça me concerne ! J'ai agi ainsi parce que vous aviez besoin de **mon** aide ! Croyez-vous réellement que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de vous suivre partout à la trace ? Bon sang ! »

Kiro se stoppa d'un coup sec, laissant Sesshoumaru-sama et sa petite troupe nous distancer légèrement. J'avais mis toute mon énergie, toute ma volonté dans cet entraînement ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas tout laisser tomber pour les beaux yeux d'un Youkai. Youkai qui s'arrêta seulement quelques demi-secondes plus tard, forçant Ah-Un, Rin-chan et Jaken-san à faire pareil. Il se tourna dans notre direction avec le visage tellement fermé, que je crus de nouveau qu'il allait me sauter dessus pour m'égorger la seconde suivant. Je me laissais glisser au sol, intimant le silence à mes loups de compagnie. S'il décidait de me réduire en bouilli, ils tenteraient d'en faire de la chaire-à-saucisse. Bien qu'ils se fassent sûrement _eux_, transformer en chaire-à-saucisse. Mais je m'étais inclinée trop de fois pour abandonner une fois encore. S'il était là pour me faire tourner en bourrique, il s'occuperait de son problème de loup tout seul.

« Sesshoumaru ! »

Et avant que l'un de nous deux n'ait pu faire le moindre pas l'un vers l'autre, une immense déferlante d'énergie brute s'abattit sur Jao, Ashaera, Kiro et moi, nous engloutissant.


End file.
